


На крыше

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leosapiens



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: секс на крыше, и больше ничего





	На крыше

Где-то далеко внизу гудят автомобили, смеются загулявшие ночью подростки, протяжно и предупреждающе возвещает о своём присутствии полицейская сирена. Шуршит под лопатками, скребя по разгоряченной, чувствительной коже, жесткий рубероид. 

Мэтт ощущает Фрэнка целиком и полностью, каждой частичкой себя, и прикосновение горячего тела будоражит, сводит с ума — до дрожи, до потери рассудка. Он вздрагивает под тяжелым весом, изгибается под жесткими пальцами, не пытается перехватить инициативу —, уже нет, больше нет. Поддается, тает под его напором, как горячий воск, стонет, кусая губы, пытаясь не шуметь и проигрывая с треском этот бой. Люди в квартире снизу слышат жадные, бесстыдные звуки, которые он никак не может сдержать, кто-то из них не спит, в любой момент он поднимется с кровати и придется уходить, прекратить, и кто знает, когда в следующий раз... стон его становится жалким, беспокойным, приглушенным, сквозь искусанные в кровь губы. Фрэнк зажимает его рот ладонью, помогая, и когда Мэтт впивается в него зубами, смеется — тепло, сбиваясь на хриплый стон. 

Фрэнк протискивает руку между их телами, запускает ее между разведенных ног Мэтта, минуя прижатый к его животу, напряженный до боли член, толкается пальцем внутрь, в горячий, влажный жар. Глухой смешок вырывается из его губ, когда, склоняясь к уху Мэтта, Фрэнк прикусывает его за мочку и шепчет: 

— Готовился? — будто в первый раз и не знает ответа. Он хочет слышать, знает Мэтт, хочет думать о том, как, не зная, где и когда они пересекутся, Мэтт все еще трахает себя пальцами перед каждым ночным дозором, стоя на коленях на своей кровати, лицом в подушку: растягивает, смазывает, ждет. Ждет каждую ночь, и ожидание пульсирует в нем сладким ритмом, от которого никуда не уйти. 

— Да, — выдыхает он, когда широкая ладонь отпускает его рот. — О, да... — и это одновременно ответ и просьба. 

Повинуясь мольбе в его сорванном голосе, Фрэнк толкает палец глубже, второй, третий. Не заботится, это не нужно, дразнит, сводит с ума. Мэтт всхлипывает, двигается под ним, насаживается глубже — и этого мало, так мало. Он не просит, зная, что это бесполезно, но почти скулит, жалобно и умоляюще, жадно, жалко, горячо — и Фрэнк сдается. Вытаскивает пальцы, оставляя за собой ощущение пустоты, задирает его ноги выше и наконец толкается внутрь, сразу глубоко, одним плавным, мучительно прекрасным движением. Мэтт всхлипывает и уже не прислушивается к городу и дому, позволяет себе забыться, рвано стонет с каждым толчком, стирает пальцы о шершавое покрытие крыши, шепчет что-то невнятное, умоляющее, одобрительное.

Когда-нибудь это плохо кончится, но не этой ночью. Этой ночью мироздание благосклонно к двум хранителям города, таким разным, но связанным единой нитью, веревкой, канатом, и их горячий тандем не прерывается никем. Фрэнк вбивается в него, быстро, неумолимо, и Мэтт уже почти рыдает, когда его наконец накрывает оргазмом. Он все еще слышит, как пульсирует в общем ритме сердце Фрэнка, когда тот обмякает сверху на нем, прижимая его тяжелым телом к жесткой поверхности. 

Спина у Мэтта стерта до крови, пальцы тоже, но ему все равно. Он прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе насладиться минутами спокойствия и тепла, представить, хоть ненадолго, что есть между ними что-то постоянное, что не оборвется в любой момент безумным ритмом их жизней. Каждый из них может не пережить завтрашнюю ночь, но сегодня, сейчас — они вместе, и все хорошо, все так, как оно должно быть. До следующего раза.


End file.
